One Teardrop Is a Waterfall
by M. Torres
Summary: Sirius y Remus siempre han sido muy unidos. Tanto, que los dos se han enamorado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo sabe. Cuando Remus intenta ponerle fin a sus estúpidos sentimientos, conoce a Michael Skeeter, un prefecto de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, cuando Sirius se entera de la relación que tiene con el prefecto, todo se arruinará.
1. Pociones

**A/N: ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia que publico en FF. Espero que sean justos conmigo y que les guste :D**

**PRECAUCIÓN: Esto es slash: relación chico/chico, si no te gusta, no sé que haces acá.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje que reconozcas es mio, sino de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la cual me hizo feliz diciendo que se arrepintió de hacer a Ron y Hermione una pareja. ¡FREMIONE! La canción pertenece a Green Day.**

1

_Pociones._

_(Canción: Wake me up when september ends)_

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are.**

* * *

><p>"¿Ya te vas, Lunático?" – preguntó Sirius, quien estaba recostado en el sillón frente al fuego de la Sala Común, exhausto luego de un largo partido de ajedrez.<p>

"Tengo que ir a repasar Pociones con un… prefecto de Ravenclaw."

Antes de que algunos de sus tres amigos pudiera decir algo sobre Michael Skeeter o lo mucho que estaba repasando Pociones en las últimas semanas, Remus salió rápidamente de la Sala Común y en pocos minutos llegó a la biblioteca.

La razón por la cual estaba actuando tan extraño era porque en las últimas tres semanas había empezado una relación secreta con Michael. Se juntaban en la biblioteca y simulaban que estudiaban cuando en verdad estaban sosteniendo sus manos bajo la mesa o también se juntaban en los armarios de escobas para… besarse, entre otras cosas.

Remus no tenía problema con su condición sexual. Sus amigos lo sabían y cuando el rumor empezó a expandirse por la escuela, Remus no se preocupó. Aparentemente, Severus Snape escuchó a Sirius y James hablando sobre el tema e hizo que la chica más chismera del colegio lo rumoreara. El que sí tenía problemas con su sexualidad era Michael. Era un chico bastante popular, incluso se lo consideraba el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, luego de Sirius Black, por supuesto. Había tenido bastantes romances con varias chicas pero nunca lo satisficieron y cuando Remus Lupin apenas rozó sus labios en su mejilla, el prefecto de Ravenclaw sabía que era lo que sí lo satisfacía.

Michael era alto, con cabello castaño claro y facciones elegantes. Su cuerpo era musculoso dado al Quidditch, ya que era bateador, como Sirius, en el equipo de Rawenclaw. Lo que más le gustaba a Remus, sin embargo, eran sus ojos. Eran de color verde esmeralda y brillaban cuando estaba contento. Y siempre que estaba con Remus, sus ojos brillaban.

Remus encontró a Michael en la parte más oculta de la biblioteca, donde se encontraban últimamente. Aquella zona estaba llena de libros _muggles_, incluyendo las grandes obras de William Shakespeare.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, Sirius me retuvo un tiempo, quiso jugar un partido de ajedrez."

"Mmm..." - murmuró Michael. - "¿No podías decirle que tenías algo que hacer?"

Remus suspiró. Michael insistía en que Remus no debía pasar demasiado tiempo con Sirius. Cuando el licántropo le preguntó porqué, su respuesta fue simple:"Él te mira como yo lo hago. Él gusta de ti." Ante esto, Remus se había reído y lo había negado totalmente. Sirius era su mejor amigo hace ya siete años y nunca había demostrado tener otro interés en él.

Sin embargo, siempre que Remus mencionaba a su mejor amigo, Michael parecía ponerse celoso y no había forma de quitarlo de ese estado por unos buenos minutos. Remus ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, así que ni se inmutó.

Estuvieron un largo rato callados, ambos leyendo un libro sin entrelazar sus dedos. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo y la situación se transformó aún más tensa cuando apareció Sirius con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano derecha y su varita en la otra.

Cuando subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Remus, su cara se iluminó y sonrió, ignorando a Michael.

"¡Remus! Te estuve buscando por todo el colegio, James tiene una idea increíble para una nueva…" - Sirius fue interrumpido cuando Michael se aclaró la garganta. Remus cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse.

"Disculpa, Black. Pero _Rem_ y yo estamos… estudiando."

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron por un segundo pero rápidamente fue remplazado por el usual brillo que aclaraba que tenía una buena broma en mente.

"Disculpa, Skeeter. Pero necesitaría a _mi_ _amigo _por un momento." – Michael iba a contestarle pero Remus cerró su libro y tomó su bolso.

"Te veré luego, Mike."

Michael no contestó y Remus se volteó y comenzó a seguir a Sirius. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, Sirius frunció el ceño y sin mirar a Remus a los ojos, preguntó:

"¿Por qué te dijo Rem? ¿Y por qué le dijiste Mike?" – Remus tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca.

"Sirius, en la Sala Común necesito decirte algo. A ti, a James y a Pete."

"De acuerdo."

No emitieron ni un solo sonido hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Una vez dentro, encontraron rápidamente a James y Peter. Ambos estaban en su usual lugar, frente a la chimenea, haciendo tarea. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Remus y Sirius, dejaron sus plumas encima de los pergaminos y casi al mismo tiempo, fruncieron el ceño. Claramente, la expresión en el rostro de sus dos amigos significaba que había que cancelar la broma, ya que algo había sucedido o estaría por suceder.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo a los pies del sillón donde estaba James, ambos se miraron y el chico con anteojos pudo ver en los ojos de su mejor amigo que había algo que le preocupaba.

Remus se aclaró la garganta y los tres merodeadores restantes lo miraron. Estaba pálido. _Algo sucedió con Sirius y Remus. Y Sirius está devastado, ya que él lo…, _pensó James hasta que Remus lo interrumpió.

"Necesito confesarles algo. Y necesito que no se lo cuenten a nadie." – Remus suspiró. – "Estoy viéndome con un chico. Más bien con… Michael Skeeter."

La reacción de los tres fue diferente, James sonrió, confirmando sus sospechas. Peter abrió los ojos como platos y tenía la boca abierta, imitando a un pez. Pero la reacción de Sirius, esa, fue la que más le extrañó a Remus. Su rostro enrojeció, cerró los ojos, apretó sus labios en una firme línea y clavó sus uñas en la palma de su mano con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y empezó a sangrarle la mano donde sus dedos hacían presión.

James estaba a punto de felicitar a su amigo cuando, de repente, Sirius se puso de pie y, empujando a una muy asustada niña de primer año, subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo año.


	2. Luna Llena

**A/N: Aquí estoy de nuevo. Este capítulo es un poco extraño para mí. Es corto y con bastantes puntos de vista, pero es así ya que esto recién empieza y todavía no llegamos a la parte importante. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**.saint****: Muchas gracias, eres mi primer review :) Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, excepto la canción, la cual pertenece a Evanescence.**

* * *

><p>2<p>

_Luna llena._

_(Canción: Bring me to life - Evanescence)_

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life.**

* * *

><p>Michael no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba caminando por los pasillos, pensando vagamente en Remus, cuando se encontró con la extraña escena.<p>

Allí estaba Sirius Black, su cuerpo pegado al de un chico que estaba contra la pared del séptimo piso. Sus labios estaban unidos y podía ver la furia con la que el moreno trataba de dominar al otro chico y parecía no tener problemas en ello.

Era cierto que Michael creía que Sirius Black era homosexual y también creía que _Black_ estaba enamorado de _su_ Remus, pero ver la confirmación a su primera teoría lo había dejado atónito.

_Remus_, pensó Michael, _debo contárselo a Remus._

* * *

><p>James no encontraba a Remus por ninguna parte. No estaba en la biblioteca, no estaba en los patios, no estaba en la Sala Común y tampoco estaba en la Torre de Astronomía. Maldijo a Peter, quien tenía el Mapa porque quería ir a Hogsmeade.<p>

De repente, Lily Evans salió del Salón de Transformaciones. El corazón de James comenzó a latir rápidamente. Lily estaba sonrojada, tenía dos de los botones de su camisa desabrochados y no había ni pista de la corbata. Su cabello, la parte más hermosa de Lily, luego de los ojos, estaba despeinado. Sin embargo, el corazón de James pareció romperse cuando detrás de ella apareció un chico, moreno, alto y rubio, quien estaba en un estado igual o peor que el de ella.

Cuando Lily se encontró con la mirada de James, pareció sonrojarse aún más.

"Potter… ni una palabra de esto a nadie."

James solo asintió y se quedó viendo la espalda de la pelirroja, quien ya estaba marchándose junto a la próxima victima de una de sus grandes trampas.

* * *

><p>Michael encontró a Remus en donde ellos siempre se juntaban. Al ser una parte tan oscura y lejana, no muchos se acercaban a esta zona, haciendo todo mucho más fácil para Remus y Michael cuando querían tener un poco de intimidad.<p>

Michael iba sonriente, ansioso de la reacción de Remus al saber que estaba haciendo Black con ese muchacho. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio en el estado que Remus estaba.

Había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos y no paraba de sollozar.

_Habrá otro momento para contarle lo que estaba haciendo Black._

* * *

><p>Sirius Black nunca lloraba. No había llorado cuando su familia lo quitó del árbol familiar, no había llorado cuando se escapó de su casa y tampoco todas las veces que su madre le había pegado o insultado. Sirius solo lloró dos veces en su vida. La primera vez fue cuando por dos largos meses, Remus Lupin no le dirigió la palabra dado al accidente del Sauce Boxeador y la segunda vez, era en ese momento. Había dejado solo al muchacho al que estaba besando y ahora estaba en uno de los pasillos secretos, llorando. Llorando porque Remus tenía una pareja. Una pareja que no era él.<p>

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Remus tenía otra cosa por la que preocuparse mas que Sirius. Hoy era la noche de luna llena. Su rostro, para cualquiera que supiera de su condición, lo delataba. Estaba pálido y tenía ojeras oscuras y grandes bajo sus ojos. No solo eso, sino que también tenía un gran dolor de cabeza e insultaba a cualquier persona que trataba de ser simpático.<p>

A las siete de la tarde, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, ya que era invierno. Remus se dirigió hacía la Enfermería y Madame Pomfrey ya estaba allí esperándolo. La enfermera tomó la mochila que Remus llevaba en el hombro, la cual tenía ropa. Y juntos, partieron rumbo hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

* * *

><p>James y Peter oyeron el primer grito y ambos fruncieron el ceño y por intuición, dieron dos pasos hacia atrás. La transformación era la parte menos favorita de todo aquel espectáculo. James, nuevamente, miro hacia atrás. No había ni rastro de Sirius. A James le asombraba.<p>

Sirius era el que más se preparaba en las lunas llenas, incluso más que Remus. Se ocupaba de que Remus comiera y descansara. Dado a lo que sucedió, Sirius no hizo nada de eso. En realidad, no había ni dormido en el dormitorio.

James había consultado el Mapa del Merodeador y había visto el punto de Sirius en el séptimo piso y como luego desaparecía. James había llegado a la conclusión de que había dormido en la Sala de Requerimientos.

Un aullido lo quitó de sus pensamientos y miro con horror como el lobo se acercaba a ellos. _Por supuesto_, pensó James, _no estamos en nuestra forma animal._

Luego de dar un grito, Peter se transformó en una rata pequeña e imitándolo, James se convirtió en un ciervo. En seguida, Colagusano se subió al lomo de Cornamenta y entraron en la habitación. El lobo los olfateó y luego miro detrás de ellos y al no ver nada, aulló.

El resto de la noche siguió así. Lunático buscaba desesperadamente a Canuto y al no encontrarlo, se volvía mucho más violento. Los tres, al amanecer, estaban sangrando. Remus, por supuesto, más que todos.

Cuando llegó Madame Pomfrey, James y Peter se ocultaron bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad y observaron como la enfermera observaba el cuerpo destruido de Remus. A James no le asombraba para nada como resultó la transformación. Canuto y Lunático eran inseparables. Quizás era porque ambos eran caninos o por la unión que tenían al ser humanos. O quizás ambas. Cuando iban al Bosque Prohibido, el lobo procuraba no alejarse demasiado del enorme perro y Canuto aprovechaba para lamerlo y olerlo.

James se dijo a si mismo que debería hablar seriamente con Sirius.


	3. La ruptura

**A/N: Aquí estoy. Perdón por la larga espera. En fin, aquí está el tercer capítulo.**

**Todo es de J.K, excepto la canción que es del maravilloso y talentoso Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p>3<p>

_La ruptura._

(Canción: When I was your man – Bruno Mars.)

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

**That I should've bought you flowers**

**And held your hand**

**Should gave you all my hours**

**When I had the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

* * *

><p>Sirius observó la luna llena una vez más y tomó otra bocanada de su cigarrillo. El canino sabía que debería estar en la Casa de los Gritos, pero ver a Remus sufrir tanto dolor no le haría bien a su ya lamentable estado.<p>

Sirius solo había visto a sus mejores amigos en clases. El moreno procuró sentarse lejos de ellos pero de vez en cuando, se encontraba con Remus observándolo, con ojos tristes que pedían una explicación.

Su rendimiento en clases era deplorable, incluso en Pociones y Slughorn se lo había dejado bien en claro. Había dejado de comer y cuando comía, era muy poco.

A Sirius siempre le había costado estar lejos de Remus y a Canuto lejos de Lunático, debía ser esa la razón por la cual sentía esa gran opresión en el pecho, como si algo le faltara.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a un mundo lleno de pesadillas y sueños donde un chico alto con cabello castaño le suplicaba saber lo que sucedía.

Cuando despertó, era como si apenas se hubiese dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos, un cielo raso blanco le dio la bienvenida. Cuando salió de la Sala de Requerimientos, un puño se acercó a toda velocidad hacia su mandíbula, chocando contra ella. Cuando recuperó la compostura, observó a los ojos a un furioso James.

"¿Por qué no fuiste? Remus te necesitaba. Está destruido."

Sirius no respondió. Una nueva sensación apareció en el cuerpo de Sirius: la culpa. James vio el cambio en el rostro de Sirius y sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Sé que debe ser difícil estar peleado con Remus, pero faltar a la luna llena… Nunca lo hiciste excepto cuando te daban detención."

"No soportaría verlo sufrir tanto, James. Esto me está matando. Necesito hablar con Remus, pero a la vez… no puedo. Siento que en cuanto estemos frente a frente, le confesaré todo lo que siento por él y no quiero que eso arruine nuestra amistad. Yo lo amo, James. Intento quitármelo de la cabeza. Estoy con chicos, chicas. Pero en el único que pienso cuando estoy con ellos es en Remus. Solo en Remus." – James suspiró.

"Te ves horrible. Necesitas comer algo, vamos a las cocinas."

Remus no podía salir de su trancé. Sirius lo amaba. Sirius… estaba enamorado de él. Todo su enojo pareció evaporarse. Claro, que Sirius estuviera enamorado de él no era razón para faltar a la luna llena. Pero el hecho de que los sentimientos que Remus había tratado de ocultar y de hacer desaparecer fueran correspondidos hizo que algo en sí volviera a renacer.

Por mucho tiempo, Remus se había dicho que lo suyo con Sirius era imposible. Tanto repetírselo había hecho que los sentimientos del hombre lobo cesaron. Por supuesto, cada vez que Sirius lo tocaba o hacía algún tipo de insinuación, el interior de Remus se derretía, pero nada más que eso.

Ahora, sin embargo, era diferente. Remus estaba debatiéndose: confesarle todo a Sirius o hacer de cuenta como si no hubiese escuchado. Michael tenía razón, Sirius lo amaba. _Michael. _Remus decidió, que si quería confesarle todo a Sirius, debería hacer algo respecto a Michael.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, luego de que una enojada Madame Pomfrey le gritara por haberse escapado de la enfermería, Remus salió y se dispuso a encontrar a Michael. Luego de casi cuatro meses de relación, a Remus le estaba empezando a molestar que Michael no quisiera tomarlo de la mano o que se negara a pasar tiempo con él cuando estaba con sus amigos. Claro, que Sirius lo amara era una excusa. Pero hace ya semanas que Remus estaba buscando la forma de decirle a Michael que todo se tenía que terminar. Desde el principio, Remus supo que esa relación no era seria pero la mirada que Michael le dirigía cada vez que lo miraba, lo desarmaba.<p>

Finalmente lo encontró en la Torre de Astronomía, donde le gustaba ir para pensar o pasar un tiempo solo. No queriendo interrumpirlo, Remus se sentó a su lado y observó las nubes grises que adornaban el cielo de Escocia. Michael lo miro y algo en sus ojos brilló, algo parecido a malicia. Abrió su boca para hablar pero Remus lo interrumpió.

"Estuve pensando sobre nosotros, Michael. Sobre nuestra relación." – Remus vaciló y luego de unos segundos, tomó su mano. – "Lo que tenemos es hermoso. Pero siento que es más físico que… sentimental. Vivimos en la Sala de Requerimientos, besándonos, haciendo el amor. Pero nunca he podido sentir nada más que eso por ti. Creo que lo mejor sería que esto… que esto termine."

Los ojos de Michael se abrieron como platos y Remus notó como se iban formando las lágrimas en ellos. Esto hizo que Remus se sintiera culpable. Quitó la idea de su cabeza. Peor era mentirle.

"Remus… Remus yo se qué tú no sientes lo que yo siento por ti. Yo sé que tú amas a Black." – Remus cerró los ojos. No podía soportar que Michael nombrara a su amigo con tanta antipatía en la voz. – "Solo te pido una última noche. ¿Por favor?"

* * *

><p>Remus se vistió y observó por última vez a Michael. Se sentía sucio al haber pasado una noche tan maravillosa. Remus en todo momento había pensado en Sirius. En sus manos. En su cuerpo sudado. En su voz gritando y gimiendo su nombre.<p>

Finalmente, salió de la Sala de los Requerimientos y fue hacia su cuarto. Allí estaban sus tres amigos en sus camas. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Remus fue hacia el baño y prendió la ducha. Luego de unos minutos de que la humeante y relajante agua cayera por cada rincón de su cuerpo, lavó su cabello y su cuerpo y salió de la ducha. Lo que no se esperaba era ver a Sirius, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Parecía no darse cuenta que Remus estaba completamente desnudo. Avergonzado y con sus mejillas en llamas, el licántropo tomó la toalla más cercana y la colocó alrededor de su cintura. Sirius finalmente se aclaró la garganta y habló, su voz algo ronca.

"¿Estuviste toda la noche con Skeeter?" – le preguntó.

"Canuto…" - Sirius le lanzó una mirada furiosa – "Sí." – Sirius cerró los ojos. – "Pero fue mi última noche con él. Decidí terminar mi relación con él." – dijo apresuradamente.

"Que bien." – fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Por qué… por qué dices eso?" – intentó sonar confundido, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Porque es bueno que ahora estés solo… para mi."

A pesar de ya saberlo, era diferente que Sirius confesara sus sentimientos delante de él. Su estómago hizo una extraña voltereta, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su garganta quedó totalmente seca. Era la reacción que Remus siempre tenía cuando estaba a solas con Sirius. Era la reacción que cualquiera tenía cuando Sirius Black se les acercaba.

De repente, Sirius se le acercó tanto que quedó contra la húmeda pared. Cuando Sirius estaba a punto de besarlo, Remus abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de Michael, quien estaba completamente dormido.

_Un sueño. Todo había sido un sueño._

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN Y DEJEN UN REVIEW.<strong>


	4. Callejón

**HOLA, EN ESTA CAPÍTULO NO HAY CANCIÓN Y ES DEMASIADO CORTO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR Y NO TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN PERO QUERÍA DEJARLES ESTE CAPÍTULO. CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR EXCEPTO POR EL FINAL. **

**TODO PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING, EXCEPTO SIRIUS BLACK QUE ES DEL SEÑOR LUPIN Y VICEVERSA.**

* * *

><p>4<p>

_El callejón. _

Remus no podía mirar a Sirius a los ojos. Todavía estaba avergonzado por el sueño que había tenido. A pesar de que no era el primer sueño que tenía con el galán, y que este no era la mitad de… interesante que otros, se había sentido tan real que Remus hasta por un momento había creído que se había aparecido accidentalmente a la Sala de Menesteres.

Claro, eso era ridículo porque dentro de Hogwarts nadie podía aparecer ni desaparecer. Más tarde, Remus había dejado a Michael dormido y se había prometido olvidar el sueño.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con una situación bastante particular. Alrededor de la cama de Sirius había botellas de Whiskey de fuego, al menos cinco, y Sirius estaba desparramado en el suelo, durmiendo. Remus se acercó a él y se arrodilló. Sacudió su hombro. Nada. Otra vez, y nada. Iba a hacerlo nuevamente cuando Sirius murmuró:

"Rem… Remus." – los ojos del licántropo se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"¿Sirius, estás despierto?" – Silencio.

"Bes… o. Beso." – Remus realmente quería ir a su cama pero algo lo estaba reteniendo allí. Sirius estaba soñando con él, con besarlo.

De repente, los ojos de Sirius se abrieron. Gris y dorado se conectaron y por unos minutos, Remus no pensaba, solo actuaba. Acercó sus rostros hasta que sus labios chocaron. No era un beso gentil o tierno, como a Remus le gustaban. Era apasionado, con lenguas, dientes y todo lo que incluye un beso. Las manos de Sirius volaron hacia su cabello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y así teniendo todo el acceso hacia el cuello del castaño. Besó y mordió, provocando que Remus gimiera lo cual hizo que James despertara.

"¡Oigan yo quiero dor…! ¿Qué diablos?" – gritó, al ver a sus amigos tan cerca, sus labios hinchados y sus caras ruborizadas.

Remus se asombró de que Peter siguiera dormido pero se dijo así mismo que era mejor. James le explicaría todo luego. Su mirada buscó la de Sirius y al sus ojos encontrarse, había solo preguntas en la mirada gris. Remus asintió y Sirius sonrió por un segundo y luego se volteó y enfrentó a su mejor amigo.

"Remus y yo… Él…" Remus rió, el chico que parecía tan seguro de si mismo no podía decir ni una frase.

"Besé a Sirius. Pero digamos que él estaba _soñando_ con que yo lo hiciera." Sonrió, divertido. "No sé si estamos saliendo, no me diste tiempo a preguntárselo."

Por unos momentos, Sirius y Remus se miraron, el último esperando una respuesta. Luego, Sirius sonrió y se lanzó hacia él, capturando sus labios.

* * *

><p>En pocas semanas, la escuela entera se enteró que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin eran pareja. Las reacciones habían sido variadas. Los profesores, incluyendo a Dumbledore, habían sonreído e incluso McGonagall había apoyado a los dos. Sin embargo todos los Slytherins y algunos Hufflepufs los miraban mal y los insultaban. Aparentemente, esto afectaba un poco a Remus quien inmediatamente soltaba su mano, se sonrojaba, bajaba la cabeza y no volvía a hablarle por un largo rato.<p>

Esto estaba poniendo nervioso a Sirius. No porque Remus no lo tomara de la mano, sino porque no soportaba que Remus creyera en los estúpidos y homofobicos comentarios de la gente. Sin embargo, su novio se animaba cuando alguien les decía la hermosa pareja que hacían o que les deseaban mucha suerte. Incluso ya tenían un club de fans "Remius, amor verdadero." Básicamente, era un grupo de chicas que amaban a Sirius y pensaban que así, Sirius las invitaría a salir. Por supuesto, la mayoría creía que esta relación era una más de esas que tenía Sirius, que no duraría ni un mes. Pero eso no era cierto. Sirius amaba a Remus. Y aunque no se lo había dicho, estaba casi seguro que Remus lo sabía. La forma en la que Sirius lo miraba era suficiente para darse cuenta.

Llevaban tres semanas juntos y todo iba de maravilla pero algo estaba sucediendo. Michael empezaba a mirar a Remus con reproche y siempre que los veía susurraba algo hacia sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Sirius no estaba preocupado por eso en este momento. No podía estarlo, ya que estaba muy ocupado besando fervientemente a Remus en un apretado armario de escobas.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana llegó con las ansiosas sonrisas de los alumnos de tercer año hacia delante. Todos querían ir a Hogsmeade, sobretodo los Merodeadores, los cuales ya habían planeado ir a Zonko's y Las Tres Escobas. Luego de dos horas de extensas compras y riquísimas cervezas de manteca, Remus y Sirius se retiraron de la mesa tomados de la mano. No sabían donde iban, solo caminaban en silencio, confortables con la presencia de cada uno.<p>

Pero unas voces los hicieron detener. Una de ellas era grave y rasposa y la otra un poco aguda y joven. Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con un callejón vagamente iluminado por el sol.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Únete al Señor Tenebroso, Lucius." Dijo el hombre mayor. "Nos serías de mucha utilidad allí dentro."

_"Únete a nuestra manada, Remus."_

Remus volteó y se echó a correr. Ese hombre, no, esa criatura era Fenrir Greyback, quien lo había convertido en la horrible bestia que era cada noche de luna llena.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTO CIELO, APARECIÓ FENRIR. NO ME ODIEN. TENGO QUE AGREGARLE UN POCO DE DRAMA A ESTA HISTORIA. POR AHORA DISFRUTEN QUE WOLFSTAR FINALMENTE EXISTE.<strong>


End file.
